


Genitals Only Determine Gender in Spells

by The_geeky_Dean_bean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is castiel, Dean Hates Witches, Dean is trans, FTM Dean, Gen, Genderswap, Sam is Confused, Trans Dean, Trans Dean Winchester, Witches are bitches, but this time he's happy, trans!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_geeky_Dean_bean/pseuds/The_geeky_Dean_bean
Summary: Dean has spent his whole life hiding his vagina and binder, but Sam just thought Dean wore multiple layers cause it's cold. What happens when they learn how genderswap curses work for trans people?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I am turning this into a series, but it may be a while till I work on it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on the Clint Winchester thing but I had this brilliant idea so I dropped everything to do this because I am proud of this.

Ten-year-old Dena looked in the mirror of Bobby's bathroom sobbing. "I'm a boy! I am a boy! I am a boy!" He made his voice deeper with each sentence.

He grabbed a pair of scissors and brought them to his hair. He always hated the long locks. He remembered pulling every ribbon, bow, and flower his mom put in his hair. He hated every "feminine" part of his body. He hated puberty. His breasts had already started forming, and he already had his first period a couple months ago. The worst part was seeing the boys at school. Their voices were just starting to get deeper, but it was noticeable.

He snipped the scissors and watched the hair fall in the sink. Once he was done, he looked in the mirror. "Better."

Dena went down the stairs, Bobby was sitting on the couch. Dena sat down next to him. Bobby looked at the preteen, his eyes went wide. "What did you do to your hair?"

"I cut it."

"I get that, idjit, but why?"

"Because I'm a boy, and boys have short hair."

Bobby had accepted every bit. That was the day Bobby started saying him instead of her and Dean instead of Dena. He also helped Dean get his testosterone and his binder. Bobby made sure he was himself. 

Sammy forgot about Dena, he only remembered Dean, his older brother. 

He never saw Dean's binder. He never saw the socks in Dean's underwear. He never saw Dena. He saw Dean.

Dean loved it. No one ever saw Dena after that day. He never thought he could be happier.

He did have the occasional episode of looking in the mirror naked on his way to the shower and crying, but he reminded himself he was a man, and moved on.

But it went to shit because of one damned witch.

Because of a damned genderswap curse, because spells decided your gender based on genitals.

The witch threw that powder at him and Sam. He thought nothing happened for a minute, but he looked at Sam, and then the witch looked shocked Dean was still Dean.

"What the hell did you do?" Dean growled at the witch.

"Genderswap curse," she told him, "But it didn't have an effect on you. Quite strange. Are you trans? Because that would explain it."

"How would that explain it?"

"Well, you see, spells determine gender based on what your birth certificate says. If you were trans, the spell would believe you're a woman and change you, fully, into a man."

Dean started at her for a moment. He grabbed his shirt and reached into his binder, but it wasn't like it was this morning. He reached in his pants.

He was fully a man.

No more binders. No more socks in the underwear. No more reminders of Dena.

But then reality struck him. He looked at Sam, but it wasn't his Sam. It was a girl. 

"Sam?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean hated lying to Sam, but Sam was starting to figure out the lies on his own.

"Dean?" Sam asked, "Why is my voice so high?"

"Genderswap curse."

Sam groaned and stood up. Then looked up at Dean. "Shit, I'm shorter than you."

"Yeah, little bit. You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, just a little dazed. Is this even really a surprise anymore?"

"I guess not. Let's get you back to the bunker."

About halfway back to the bunker, Sam looked over at Dean. He thought for a second, "Why didn't the curse affect you? I could've sworn it hit both of us."

"I don't know. Witches, man, they're friggin insane."

"Are you sure you're okay? Nothing weird happened to you?"

"Dude, I'm fine. I'll let you know if something bad happens."

"Okay." Sam looked at his brother skeptically.

They got back to the bunker, and Dean went straight to the bathroom. He took off all his clothes and looked in the mirror.

Dean Winchester barely cries, but he did that day.

He saw a man. A real man. No body dysphoria. No anger at what he saw.

He saw himself.

He put his underwear back on, without the socks for the first time, followed by his jeans. He liked what he saw. He shook his binder from his shirt and put it on. 

He liked what he saw.

He shoved the binder and socks in his room. He went and found Sam in his room.

Sam looked at him when he came in. "I don't have any clothes."

Dean made an o shape with mouth. "I'll go get you some. Don't hurt yourself while I'm gone."

Dean left to get Sam some clothes from Walmart. When he got there, he knew the sizes. There was no way he couldn't know. Every one of those memories of going shopping with John when he was little stuck with him. He got a few shirts, bras, underwear, and jeans. 

He got back to the bunker and threw the bag at Sam.

Sam looked at the bag and then at him, "How do you know it's my size?"

"I just do."

Sam gave him a puzzled look and took the bag to the bathroom. After a few minutes, Sam came out. "Does it look okay? The bra doesn't feel okay."

"Because it's a bra. Bras are shit." Dean almost chuckled. "Come here, I got something to fix it."

Dean took Sam to his room and grabbed the binder. "Here."

"Isn't this a chest binder? Why do you have one?"

"How do you know what a chest binder is?"

"I had a friend in college, he was trans. He told me about that stuff. I actually went to a pride rally when he asked me to. Now to my question: why do you have one?"

"You had a trans friend in college? Was he just transitioning?"

"Yeah...again, why do you have one? And why do you know this stuff?"

"I got it at Walmart. Put it on." Dean hated lying, but he didn't want to admit the truth to Sam.

"Okay," Sam sounded skeptical, but he put it on anyway.

"Better?" Dean asked once he got it on.

"Much. Thanks."

"Yeah. No problem princess. I'm gonna go sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, see you in the morning, Dean."

Dean laid down in bed and was happier than ever. He was finally himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds out. Dean wishes he was better at keeping secrets.

He should've known it would happen, because witches are the absolute worst. 

Sam woke up and yelled for Dean. 

Dean didn't expect Sam to know anything about periods whatsoever. Sam thought he was dying, that made Dean laugh.

"It's not funny! I woke up and there was blood everywhere and my stomach hurts so bad Dean! Take me to the hospital!"

"It's your period!" Dean barely got the words out from laughing so hard.

"Fix it then!"

Dean laughed and went to Walmart. He bought the good pads, he remembered which ones. Then he got some other stuff. A couple of movies and some chocolate would help, he knew.

When he got back to the bunker, he threw the stuff at Sam. "Put the pads in your underwear. I got you the good kind. The chocolate and movies is because those always help. If you want me to, I can give you a massage."

"How do you know what would help on a period? And how do you know which ones are the good kind of pads?"

Dean just sighed and left the room. He went and sat on the couch. "Why me? Why? Just one god damn time I'd like to keep parts of my life away from other people! Is that too much to ask?" Dean was yelling at the ceiling.

What he didn't know was that Sam had walked in the room and heard all of it. 

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you trans?"

A pause, a sigh, and then, "Yeah, yeah I am."

"How come I didn't know?"

"You were six the first time I told anyone. You must've forgotten little Dena."

"Dena?"

"That's what it says on my birth certificate." Dean sighed, "I never wanted anyone to find out."

"So, when the witch threw that curse at us, it did affect you."

"It's like I was born in the right body."

"Dean, man, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Sam, but right now, we gotta fix you."

"Yeah, research time."

They went to the library and spent a few there, but while they were there. There was a noise, followed by a body falling.

Dean turned around to see his Sam in clothes that were way too small.

"We're gonna have to cut those off of you," Dean said and chuckled.

"Probably," Sam gasped out.


End file.
